


Certainty

by killeleanor



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killeleanor/pseuds/killeleanor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how long he had to think about it, Peter Parker would never be able to adequately explain the series of events that led to him being pressed up against a glass office door in a deserted laboratory and kissed within an inch of his life by one Dr Curt Connors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Certainty

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough fic for this pairing. After seeing the film I expected there to be loads, but as far as I know, this is only the third fic there is. I loved writing it though and hope you all enjoy reading it; it brings up ~issues that I'm really excited to explore. I'm sure that there will be more to come from the general fandom in time. :)
> 
> In addition, the lovely [rosenregen](http://rosenregen.tumblr.com/) drew some [artwork](http://rosenregen.tumblr.com/post/40289755653/certainty-curtis-connors-peter-parker-the) for this fic, which is just beautiful. :D

No matter how long he had to think about it, Peter Parker would never be able to adequately explain the series of events that led to him being pressed up against a glass office door in a deserted laboratory and kissed within an inch of his life by one Dr Curt Connors. He could tell you that it was _him_ , Peter, who started it, fighting teenage awkwardness with the steadfast decision to just _do_ it, kiss him, act on his emotions. Peter wanted this, had wanted this since their first profound eye contact during his stint as an intern. His interest had been initially piqued when he saw the photo; it had stirred something deep within him, perhaps a childhood memory long forgotten, perhaps some deep-seated arousal, but an undeniable connection. One more thing he couldn’t explain.

Despite all this uncertainty, he knew that Dr Connors felt the same. There was something in the way he smiled when he said his name, how he seemed genuinely impressed by what Peter had to say and treated him like an equal. He found himself wondering how his name would sound pulled from the older man’s lips while his own were around the doctor’s cock, and groaned into his mouth while pressing closer. The groan seemed to be a jolt back to reality for Dr Connors, who wrenched his lips away from Peter’s and refused eye contact, turning his face away. He wanted to move away completely, escape that delicious forbidden contact so that he could try and pull himself together, stop this before it started to mean something, except he really didn’t want to stray from Peter’s gentle breaths on his cheek, heated lips dotting kisses too tender for one so young, and that frightened him.

“Please… Don’t stop.”

“Peter… I’m… We can’t- I… There are so many things wrong with this.”

What came to mind barely even scratched the surface of why this couldn’t happen. First there was the age gap and the fact that he actually was old enough to be the boy’s father, which led into even cloudier moral territory; he had been there when Peter was a child, had watched him grow while having a close relationship with his father. Good gracious, what would Richard think if he _knew_? The thought alone sickened him.

What it all added up to though was the fact that he was in a position of power over Peter. A well-respected doctor had a higher social standing than a teenager, no matter how intelligent said teenager was. He was an adult who was dependent on no one, who was used to looking after himself, and Peter wasn’t. Most importantly was how much more experience he had, not just in the world outside of family and education, but in adult relationships. Even if Peter weren’t underage, Curt knew that he lacked both physical and emotional experience, despite his flirtation with a certain Gwen Stacy (who he was _mentoring_ ; could this get any worse?). Letting this go any further would be manipulation. Peter deserved to learn with someone on his own level, someone who couldn’t take advantage of him, not someone like him: a pervert, a cripple desperate to be whole again.

He tried once more to pull back, but Peter’s grip on him was vice-like.

“Don’t go.”

“But Peter-”

“Stop.”

Peter pulled his head back, sliding his hand from the doctor’s back to his face, tilting it to force eye-contact.

“I know what I’m doing. I want this. I know you want it too, no matter how much you’re trying to talk yourself out of it. It- it’s not just teenage hormones and you’re not coercing me and-”

The doctor heard his voice catch on a sob, his own eyes filling with concern and mental walls crumbling. How could he possibly deny Peter this?

“Peter…”

“I want this. I want you. I _need_ you.”

This wasn’t going to plan at _all_ , Peter thought to himself. He was meant to be approaching this maturely, like an adult, not like some immature kid with no control over his emotions. He felt so inadequate, so unworthy of being with someone like Dr Connors; he could barely bring himself to address him by his first name, but surely that would come in time.

It ceased to matter, however, when the doctor’s lips met his own again, a reassuring pressure, swallowing his sighs. Peter returned the kiss insistently, making up in enthusiasm for what he may have lacked in technique.

“I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this,” Connors mused as he broke away. “What I’ve done to deserve you when I…”

“Don’t. Just kiss me again.”

“Just wait. You call all the shots from here, Peter. Anything that makes you uncomfortable, we’ll stop. I don’t want- I _can’t_ hurt you.”

“You won’t. And I won’t hurt you either.”

They were promises neither of them could keep and were likely to end up breaking, but weren’t those the best kind? In that moment, pressed flushed together in that empty laboratory, it didn’t seem to matter.


End file.
